


SOS

by JunaIzumi, Series_fan96



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Series_fan96/pseuds/Series_fan96
Summary: mientras estaban en grabaciones, Mathew tiene un pequeño accidente, Adam se da cuenta y ni tarde ni perezoso ayuda a Matt.





	

Mathew nunca se ah sentido incómodo en grabar escenas de la serie, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, era un capítulo especial, llevaban horas grabando, Spencer y Luke tienen un momento "íntimo"

Esa mañana se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual. La noche anterior estuvo repasando el guion antes de dormir y ahora estaba haciéndolo de nuevo mientras el taxi lo llevaba al plató. No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar donde estaban grabando desde hace 3 días iba bien abrigado, por la temporada, la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban ahí en especial Adam, no había dejado de fantasear con el desde las escenas que grabaron en la frontera, guardó el guion y se acercó a saludarlo.

Adam estaba viendo algo en su móvil, pero apagó la pantalla cuando vio a su compañero acercarse. Al contrario de Reid a Matthew le encantaba el contacto y por eso el moreno lo estrujó en un abrazo. Mathew correspondió el saludo, tal vez muy efusivamente, esperando no ser muy obvio. 

-trajeron café ¿quieres uno? La mañana está muy fría-comento Adam, Mathew solamente asintió y fueron al camión que tenía el café caliente.

-¿Qué tal llevas el guion?-Preguntó el moreno, Gubler se sonrojó pero con el frío sus mejillas ya estaban teñidas.

-Bien, bien, lo estuve repasando esta mañana-

-lo llevo bien, y tú? -pregunto Mathew tenían un poco tiempo para ensayar antes de grabar, Adam saco su diálogo y practicaron, el castaño no lo había dicho, pero de la escena de ayer quedo un poco lastimado del brazo y Adam lo notó cuando sujetó su café y tenía intenciones de probarlo.

-¿Te duele?-Matt asintió con la cabeza. Adam no preguntó nada más y sujetando el brazo opuesto fue arrastrando al castaño hasta uno de los tráileres.

-enséñamelo- Mathew seguía sonrojado, con cuidado se quitó el abrigo y la camisa, el hombro derecho estaba ligeramente inflamado. 

-¿porque no dijiste nada ?-pregunto algo molesto. 

-no era gran cosa, use una pomada des inflamatoria-comento Mathew, no era la 1era vez que se accidentaba grabando, con delicadeza Adam recorrió la zona afectada, causándole escalofríos al joven.

-No parece que haya hecho mucho efecto, está hinchado Matt.

-No importa, se pasará pronto. -El castaño fue a ponerse la camisa cuando la mano del otro le interrumpió.

Adam busco en el tráiler un botiquín, lo encontró y usó la pomada sobre la zona que esta inflamada, dándole muchas sensaciones a Mathew. 

-le diré al director que estas lastimado, para que tenga cuidado-continúo aplicando un suave masaje. 

-¡no! Tendré Cuidado sé que me cuidarás- comento Mathew el quería hacer esa escena no quería un doble.

-De acuerdo, pero si veo que te duele te irás.  
Reid asintió aunque por un segundo sintió como su pecho dolía al pensar de Adam intentaba no rodar esa escena con el.

-De acuerdo, pero si veo que te duele te irás- Mathew asintió aunque por un segundo sintió como su pecho dolía al pensar de Adam intentaba no rodar esa escena con el.

Tocaron la puerta ,el director estaba buscándolos 

-Gubler,Rodríguez a grabar!!-grito el director sin abrir la puerta. 

-el deber llama-El Moreno lo ayudo a vestirse, aunque de todas formas Matt tenía que cambiarse por la ropa de los reos, intentaría no hacer muchos movimientos bruscos.

El guión era bastante lento y en las primeras escenas Reid apenas aparecía por lo que Matt se quedó sentado viendo como el resto de sus compañeros interpretaban sus respectivos papeles.

Mathew mientras tanto estaba leyendo su papel, a pesar de que era más actuar que memorizar quería hacerlo bien, cambiaron la escena y se quitó el abrigo

Adam podía ver que Matt estaba sonrojado nada más acercarse a él. La escena era sencilla, el castaño tenía que fingir que escapaba de la cárcel. Después habría una escena de forcejeo con otro recluso y a los pocos minutos entraría en escena Adam

Matt y el otro actor empezaron a forcejear, Matt quería regresar a la prisión mientras que el reo quería seguir prófugo, Adam esperaba que los jalones no fueran tan fuertes para el hombro de Matt. El actor fingió golpear la mejilla de Matt y este perdió el equilibrio cayendo al lago

En ese momento aparecía el resto del equipo y mientras Gubler aguantaba la respiración bajo el agua sintió como unas manos tiraban de el hacia fuera.

En cuestión de segundos notó como unos labios cálidos se posaban sobre los suyos.  
El equipo llego, Luke bajó de la camioneta y olvidándose del reo fue a ayudar a Matt que estaba bajo el agua helada, lo coloco en la tierra y oprimía su pecho mientras presionaba sus labios con los del otro.

El castaño intento relajar los músculos para que en la escena pareciese inconsciente pero entonces fue cuando sintió por completo ese contacto.  
Ese contacto que le hizo recordar sueños subidos de tono que había tenido relacionados con su compañero y que a causa de esas imágenes comenzaba a excitarse.

-¡Corten! Perfectos chicos, Matt cámbiate de ropa. -Gritó el director.

Adam ayudo a Matt a levantarse, los pantalones de mezclilla estaban algo ajustados, Matthew intentaba cubrirse pues a causa de que recordó esos sueños su miembro reacciono y no quería nadie lo notara, camino rápido al tráiler, Adam fue tras él pues Luke no aparecía en la siguiente escena.

-¡Frena!-Ordenó el moreno mientras le sujetaba del hombro.-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas tan rápido?-Matt se sonrojó y esta vez no tenía ninguna excusa con la que disimularlo.

-a cambiarme el agua está helada sabías que el 40% de la población muere por enfermedades respiratorias?-hablo Matt maldiciendo entre dientes había sonado bastante a Reid, Adam se acercó y acaricio su mejilla. 

-vamos, te ayudo, tu brazo-le recordó Adam y fueron al tráiler de Matt, sabía que ese no era el verdadero problema

Fue el moreno quien cerró la puerta tras ellos y quién además puso el seguro.  
Matt solo miraba la escena sorprendido y avergonzado.

-Primero enséñame tu brazo-

-me siento mejor-dijo Matt. 

-no eres bueno mintiendo, quítatela o te la quito yo-dijo Adam mientras que Matt no tenía las opción que quitarse la camisa mojada, el hombro estaba más inflamado.

-Ya veo, mucho mejor.-El tono irónico de Adam hizo que se sintiera más avergonzado.  
Gubler miraba hacia la puerta mientras que suplicaba por que el moreno no se fijase en su entrepierna

Adam no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, estaban solos, no los iban a interrumpir en un buen rato, el cabello de Matt estaba ligeramente goteado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, tal vez se iba a enojar con el por su atrevimiento 

-creo que tenemos otro problema no? - hablo Adam, Matt se hizo para atrás, tenía frío

El cuerpo del castaño se iba alejando hasta que chocó con la pared.  
Con cuidado sacó las esposas de atrezo y se las pasó a Matt que las cogió ligeramente sorprendido.

-Si no tenemos ningún problema entonces déjalas en la mesa, si no póntelas.

Mathew estaba sorprendió ¿en qué momento Adam se guardó las esposas? ¿Además, que le estaba sugiriendo? ahora entendía porque puso el seguro en su puerta y estaba por hacer una de sus fantasías realidad, se colocó las esposas y se dejó guiar por el Moreno a la cama

Matt cerró sus ojos con el rose de su mano y emitió un ligero gemido.   
-fantaseas conmigo ¿no es así?-mientras hablaba continuo acariciando el miembro por encima de la tela haciéndolo suspirar.

-No, no es cierto.-Respondió el castaño entre gemidos.  
Adam se sintió brevemente frustrado al ver que su compañero le mentía en su propia cara.

-claro que si, no lo has notado pero te pones celoso cuando Kristen me abraza, es muy diferente a García-dijo Adam seguía moviendo su mano, desabrocho el pantalón.

El castaño se sonrojó al ver que Adam hablaba tan directo y seguro como si supiese todo lo que le provocaba a causa de los nervios y la anticipación el castaño se revolvió debajo de él.

El Moreno continuo quitándole el pantalón, las piernas húmedas y sin rastro de bello, acaricio sus muslos, sabía lo que provocaba en su compañero.

El agua también había llegado al bóxer que ahora estaba completamente pegado a la erección del castaño.

Matt cerró los ojos avergonzado y sintió como una caricia se cernía sobre él.

-Mírate, estas muy duro.-Volvió a repetir el moreno, pero esta vez cuando Matt fue a negarlo la caricia se hizo más intensa.

Matt gruño mientras intentaba quitárselas, sabía que él no se había negado en ponérselas pero ahora se reprochaba, quería tocarlo también, las caricias estaban continuando y Adam quitó el bóxer dejando ver que lo que decía era verdad.

-eres tan impaciente-sonrió Adam con los puros dedos tocaba la punta arrancándole gemidos al castaño confirmando sus sospechas, había pensado dejar sus brazos en la cabecera pero recordó el hombro lastimado 

-no seré tan cruel-sonrió y siguió apretando su miembro, Matt estaba odiando que Adam fuese tan seguro pero ese pensamiento se perdió al sentir como le tocaba.  
El moreno aumentó el ritmo y vio cómo su compañero intentaba embestir contra su mano.

Matt elevo las caderas para tener más contacto la mano seguía frotándose contra él la temperatura de cuerpo empezaba a aumentar, Matt seguía gimiendo. 

-hazlo ya-murmuro Matt.

-eres impaciente- de pronto soltó su miembro desconcertando a Matt

-Has dicho que no estabas duro, entonces no te importará que te deje así ¿No?  
El castaño movía sus caderas buscando la sensación que había tenido segundos antes.

-Por favor- la excitación empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo y Adam estaba dispuesto a hacerle suplicar por más.

-veamos hasta donde puedes llegar- prefirió seguir usando su mano para hacerlo venir.  
Esta vez el masaje fue más lento, Adam disfrutaba viendo a Matt removerse debajo de él intentando darse placer a si mismo.

-¿Estas duro Matthew?-La voz del moreno sonó más grave y rasposa que las veces anteriores.

-siii-Mathew esperaba que admitiéndolo lo iba a dejar venirse pero eso provoco que las caricias continuarán y Adam sonriera triunfal, dejo de tocarlo para quitarse su ropa y Matt admirara su abdomen.

-Ya veo, yo también lo estoy ¿Quieres sentirlo Matthew?-El castaño se estaba desesperando, Adam nunca usaba su nombre completo y el nunca imaginó que sonaría tan excitante dicho de sus labios.

-si, quiero sentirlo-Mathew replico, el Moreno volvió a mover sus dedos a través del sexo duro del castaño, lo apretó hasta que Matt se vino en su mano.

-Eso fue rápido, pero juraría que no te di permiso.

Adam se movió unos centímetros y se despojó del pantalón seguidamente bóxer  
Matt estaba impaciente, Adam se lo estaba tomando con calma, quedo totalmente desnudo, usó dos dedos y lo metió para empezar a prepararlo. 

-estas estrecho-Despacio fue moviéndolos intentando preparar al castaño lo mejor posible.

-¿Cuánto hace que no lo usas?-Matt se sonrojó a la pregunta y en el momento justo cuando iba a contestar Adam movió los dedos hasta al fondo haciéndolo gemir.

-Contéstame, tendrás que aprender a absorber el placer y hablar-

-hace unos años, Gibson fue el último-contesto Matt la respuesta sorprendió a Adam no pensaba que hubiesen sido tan unidos, sintió algo de celos, pues no lo extremaría, continúo moviendo los dedos y después metió un tercero, el gemido aumentó de intensidad.

-No te corras, no antes de que yo entre en ti-Matt asintió y Adam para recompensarlo volvió a mover los dedos más deprisa.

\- ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste sin que te dejase llegar al orgasmo? -Matt negó con su cabeza las sesiones con Gibson eran rápidas después de largas horas de grabar. 

-no- ya sabía que iba quiere hacer con él. 

-vamos a hacerlo, si no aguantas me gritas y paramos-dijo Adam con cariño en su voz  
Matt asintió de nuevo y Adam sacó los dedos despacio.

Con cuidado se colocó entre las piernas del castaño y comenzó a rozar su entrada.

Matt movía sus caderas para tener más roce y que pudiera entrar con más facilidad, aún estaba estrecho y cuando finalmente estuvo dentro, empezó a moverse  
Adam comenzó despacio y poco a poco fue acelerando el ritmo.  
Matt intentaba acompañar a sus movimientos en esfuerzo por notar más presión dentro de él.  
Elevo sus piernas para sujetar mejor sus caderas ambos respiraban agitadamente había algo de sudor en el pecho de Matt haciéndolo ver más irresistible. 

-más fuerte-suplico Matt y las embestidas siguieron. Adam estaba comenzando a perder el control y en una embestida más profunda de lo que había calculado terminó por llegar.

El castaño sintió más profundo esa embestida, sintió un pequeño dolor y derramo una lágrima que el no notó, el Moreno volvió a masturbarlo.  
Adam aumentó la velocidad viendo como el castaño estaba al borde.

-No voy a ser cruel, pero dámelo ya Matthew-Matt estaba sintiendo algo de dolor no sabía si podía venirse así, intentó relajó sus músculos y para venirse mientras el moreno continuaba.

Adam continuo embistiéndolo, ya le faltaba poco para venirse también, Matt movía sus caderas para ayudarlo a llegar, Adam se vino en su interior, sin salir de él se recargó en su pecho mientras ambos recuperaban su respiración.  
Adam continuo embistiéndolo, ya le faltaba poco para venirse también, Matt movía sus caderas para ayudarlo a llegar, Adam se vino en su interior, sin salir de él se recargó en su pecho mientras ambos recuperaban su respiración.

Adam poco a poco fue respirando más lentamente hasta lograr un ritmo pausado.

 

-Ha estado bien para no estar duro. ¿Verdad Matt?-  
Matt también estaba recuperando su respiración para poder hablar las muñecas estaban entumidas. 

-fue fantástico, que pasara ahora? -Matt hablo con voz rasposa.

-Ahora vamos a ponerte la pomada, después iremos a cenar y esta noche llevaré yo las esposas.  
Matt sonrió sintiéndose feliz de que se preocupara por él, le quitó las esposas y lo ayudo con la pomada en el hombro y en las muñecas. 

-en tu casa o en la mía? -la pregunta era sugerente y Matt sonreía mientras entraba al pequeño baño. 

-yo no tengo regadera en el mío -se quejó Adam y entro tras el.

Fin :D


End file.
